Summer Music Camp
by FashionLovah
Summary: Ally and Trish are going to Miami Music Camp, but they don't realize that Austin and his friends are going too. Ally starts wondering about her feelings of Austin. And what's this about a bet amongst the boys, and how about the performance coming up? Find out in Summer Music Camp! (Lots of Auslly moments) (Auslly, Trez, Casselliot, Trira, Drooke) Rated T, maybe M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is FashionLovah! This is my first ever Austin & Ally fanfic to be posted, so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summer Music Camp<strong>

**Chapter 1: Miami Music Camp**

_**Ally's POV**_

I sat in class, drumming my fingers on my desk. I was currently waiting for the school bell ring so that I can leave. The bell finally rang and everyone cheered. It was officially summer vacation and no more school until next year! We all rushed out and I ran to my locker. I packed all my school stuff in my bag before walking to Trish's locker. "Hey." I said as she closed her locker. "Hey. I'm so glad school's over." She said as we made our way to the parking lot.

"I know, right? I mean, I love school and all, but it was really boring and I'm just tired." I said as we waited for my dad. "Hey, at least we get to have a rest. I mean, besides summer camp." Trish said. "Yeah, I can't wait for that. Miami Music Camp is supposedly awesome, but they haven't won any competitions against the other camps." I said. "Yeah. I just hope Austin, Dez and they're friends aren't there." Trish told me. "C'mon, Trish, why would they go there? They're probably too 'cool' and 'awesome' for that." I said, putting air quotes in.

Trish laughed and my dad arrived. We got in the backseat and he drove off. "Well, girls, aren't you glad it's summer vacation?" He asked. "Totally. We get to go to music camp!" I said and Trish and I cheered. "Alright, well, you'll be leaving this afternoon. There'll be a bus arriving to pick you up around 3:30, in about forty minutes." My dad said. "Wait, why can't you drop us off?" Trish asked. "I can't because I don't know where the camp is and it's pretty far." My dad replied.

"Oh, all right." I said. Dad parked the car and we got out before Trish and I ran up the stairs and to my room. Our suitcases were already packed but we still had a few things to pack. I grabbed my duffel bag before putting my song book, other notebooks that I need, my pens and pencils and other stuff I needed. Trish was packing her hair curler, hair straighter, hair dyes, small equipments for pranking and other stuff she wanted to take with her.

At around 3:18, I quickly took a shower before getting dressed in a green tank top with a blue tank top over it, a pair of jean shorts and black sandals. I don't usually dress like this, but it's not like anyone popular people at my school would go to Miami Music Camp. I walked out and Trish walked in to take her shower. I curled my hair slightly and put it in a ponytail before adding slight make-up, like very light foundation, clear lip gloss and gold-brown eye shadow.

When it as 3:27, Trish was finished and was wearing a white top with a pink vest over it, a pair of blue skinny jeans, leopard printed flats and a leopard printed bow clip. I packed my guitar in it's bag before I grabbed it. We saw the bus arrive and we grabbed out suitcases and bags before running downstairs. "Bye, dad." I said and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Mr Dawson." Trish waved and we walked out with my dad telling us to be safe.

We got on the bus and saw a few empty seat and we sat down at one, with Trish at the window seat. When the bus finally stopped, an 18 year old guy and a 29 year old man stood up. "Okay, everyone, we're going to start from the back to the front and we'll be going on boats to get to the island. Now, I want everyone to be safe and don't lean over the boat." The man said. Wait, island!? "Oh, and no cell phones, so I'll be coming around with a box and I expect everyone to put their cell phones in it." The 18 year old guy said before grabbing a box and coming down the aisle with it.

I put my phone in the box and waited for my turn to get off the bus. We got off and I waited with Trish for everyone else to get off. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a car and turned around to see a black Mercedes-Benz pull up. My eyes widened when I saw the guy I hated most in the world get out of the car. Austin Moon. I glared at him and saw he was too busy complaining to his dad, a man who got out of the driver's side. "Please, dad? I don't wanna go." Austin said, walking over to his dad.

"Whether you want to go or not, I'm making you." His dad said. "But, I'm sorry for throwing that party, how was I suppose to know someone spiked the drink and made a huge mess at the beach house?" Austin said as his dad got out Austin's suitcases and bags. "Austin, suck it up and stop being a prissy." His dad said before handing him the suitcases. Trish and I snickered before watching the rest of the show. "What does that even mean? Wait, what if people see me here?" Austin asked.

"Who cars? Your friends are coming, too. They also got in trouble by their parents." Austin's dad said before handing him the guitar. I didn't know he played it. What his dad said must've shut him up because he sighed and turned around, looking behind the car at other cars pulling up. Dez, Dallas, Elliot and Trent got out of their cars with their dads, complaining like Austin. "Ally, Trish!" I heard a familiar voice say and we turned around to see Cassidy, Brooke and Kira.

"Oh my gosh, hey!" I said and we had a group hug, grinning widely. "I'm so glad our whole group is here." Kira said. "Yeah, I'm so happy!" Brooke said. "Well, you might no be when you realize Austin and his gang are here." Trish said and they're smiles turned into frowns. "What?" Cassidy asked before looking over my shoulder. She glared at them before sighing. "Hurray, we have to spend a whole month at this camp with them." Kira said sarcasticly.

We all nodded sarcasticly when the counselors whistled. "Okay, can you please put your hand up when you here you're name?" The man said. "Okay, girls; Allyson Dawson, Angelica Brown, Astrid Campbell." The guy said. I put my hand up and saw two other girls put their hands up. "Okay, next; Brooke Andrews, Bailey Dayne, Breana Redbree." The guy read. Brooke and two other girls put their hands up. It went on like that and everyone's name that was read out put their hands up.

Everyone was split up by the first initials of they're first name. Which means that I was stuck in a boat with Austin. We had to put our suitcases on a different boat and I sat down as far away from him as possible. He hasn't said anything to me, he probably doesn't know who I am since I've dressed differently. When we arrived at the island, which was just across the lake, we got off and started getting our suitcases. I ran over to Trish, Cassidy, Brooke and Kira.

"Hey, how was it on the boat with Austin?" Kira asked. "It was alright. I stayed as far as I could from him and didn't talk or look at him." I said. "Well, being on the same boat as Trent was horrible." Trish said. "I'm so glad I'm not in any of the boats with any of them." Cassidy said and Brooke and Kira nodded agreeingly. "Okay, well, we might as well introduce ourselves since we're the camp counselors. Okay, I'm Mr. Griffen, but call me Andrew or Andy and this is Garrett." The man said before pointing to the guy next to him.

They said something about sharing a cabin and they handed out keys. Cassidy, Brooke, Kira, Trish and I were sharing a cabin, yes! When we were making our way to our cabin, we had to pass the jerky group. "Hey, isn't that Cassidy from school?" Dallas asked, nudging Elliot. Cassidy smirked and flipped her hair, "Hey there, boys." She said, flirting. It was weird how she could turn from hating them into flirting with them. "Hi, Cassidy, what're you doing here?" Elliot asked. He was the only nice one out of the group, but he can still be a jerk.

"Oh, you know, came to work on my singing, came to hang out with my friends and check out the cute guys here." She said, winking at them. "Don't tell me geek, sassy and crazy are you're friends." Dez said. "Well, we are." Kira butted in. "Oh, hey, look. It's daddy's rich girl, when's the last time you had anchovy pizza?" Trent asked. "Hey, that's not nice." Trish said, glaring at them. "You know what else isn't nice? You're face." Dallas said. "How dare you?" Brooke asked, stepping up.

I pulled her back. "C'mon, guys, they aren't worth our time." I said and Kira, Cassidy, Brooke and Trish nodded before turning away. "See you around, geek." Austin said and I stopped in my track. He probably knew me because Dez gave it away by calling me 'geek'. I turned around, "See you around, jerks." I said before the girls and I walked away. We found our cabin and walked in silently. We put our bags down, I closed the door and we all screamed out our frustrations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing Chapter 1, guys, it means a lot. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, now here's chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summer Music Camp<strong>

**Chapter 2: Time at The Beach, Ruined**

_**Ally's POV**_

After we finally stopped screaming, we put our things in our wardrobes. There was an announcement saying there will be a camp fire at 6:30 and that dinner would be at 5:40. Garrett said that there was activities list at the board near the cafeteria hall and he said that it'll show who will be at the lessons, when the lessons with start and end and what the lesson will be. I turned to the girls, "You wanna check out what lesson we have?" I asked and they nodded.

We walked out and down the dirt path, passing a lot of cabins. "That guy is cute." We whisper to each other when we pass some cute guys. When we finally got to the board, we saw that there was a bunch of paper stuck up on it and it showed the lessons. There was archery, canoeing, kayaking, sailing, swimming, horse riding, etc. There was a list of people who are doing the lessons and it showed what time they have to be there and stuff.

We grabbed a brochure and I saw that my name was on all of the lists, duh. And I have every single lesson at the same time with the one and only, Austin Moon. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the girls. "Oh, man. I have every class with Dez." Trish said. "Same with Dallas." Brooke said, pouting. "I have every class with Elliot." Cassidy said. "And I have every class with Trent." Kira said. "Let me guess, you have every class with Austin?" Brooke asked.

I nodded and we all yelled 'oh, man!' out loud. We trudged down the path, to our cabin when we walked passed a certain someone's cabin. "Wait, that was Austin's cabin." Cassidy said and we all snuck up to the side of the cabin, under the window. "I can't believe geek's here, I mean, seriously? My summer just gets better and better." I heard Austin say. "I know right? I mean, I have to spend my summer with sassy, what was her actual name? I think it was Trish." Dez said.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, maybe it might not be that bad, guys." Elliot said. "Or, maybe this'll be the worst summer ever." Trent said. "Unless we do something to make it fun." Dallas said. "Like what?" Elliot asked. "Like, we could prank the girls." Dallas said. I heard a few cheering and I turned to the girls. They were rolling their eyes. "Hey, did you see how they were all dressed? So different from school, especially geek." Austin said, making me scoff quietly.

The girls and I decided to walk away before we got caught. We ran down the path to our cabin, slightly giggling at how we were eavesdropping on the boys. When we were safe in the cabin, Cassidy closed the door and we burst out laughing. "'Hey, did you see how they were all dressed? So different from school, especially geek.'" Kira mocked Austin. I smiled, "We aren't even dressed that differently. I mean, beside me." I added and they shrugged.

I was right, though. We weren't even dressed that differently. I mean, sure, I wear a lot of clothes that are either long-sleeved with something short-sleeved or old-fashioned clothes that are still sensible for this generation, but it's not so different. I... sometimes wear bright colours, that's not really new. I guess. Out of all of us, I think I dressed differently the most. They all usually dress in something fashionable, without knowing, and I don't, mostly because school isn't a fashion show, well, at least not for us.

Kira, right now, was wearing a purple and pink floral printed dress with a brown plaited belt. Her hair was down and curled and she had on a pair of purple flats. Cassidy was wearing a red shirt with a black vest and a pair of jean shorts. Her hair was down and straight and she was wearing a red sequin belt. Brooke was dressed in a pair of brown shorts and a flowing orange tank top. She had on a pair of black flats with silver studs on it and her hair was put in a side braid.

"Hey, you're dressed like this 'cause it's summer." Trish said. "Well, it's only 4:20, what do you wanna do?" I asked. They shrugged. "Something." Cassidy said and we rolled our eyes. "How about, go to the beach? There's one just nearby." Kira said. "I'm pretty sure it's the lake, but sure." Brooke said and we all agreed. We quickly got dressed in our swim wear before grabbing our towels and bag full of stuff for the beach. I looked at the girls and saw that we were all in bikinis.

I had on a black bikini top which looked kind of like a bra and one of those bra top things mixed together, but it was still a bikini, with a black lace cardigan over it. (A/N: Laura's black bikini top from The Vamp's music video Somebody To You.) I had on a pair of matching bikini bottoms but I had on high-waist jean shorts over it with my black shell-shaped sunglasses looped through one of the belt holes. I had on a pair of black sandals and I had my hair down.

Kira had on a pair of blue shell-shaped halter neck bikini with blue bikini bottoms. She had on a pair of purple flip-flops and she had a white loose vest. Her hair was down and still curled and she had on a pair of black sunglasses, similar to mine. Brooke had on a pair of hot pink bikinis with a blue wrap around skirt. She had on a pair of blue sandals, pink sunglasses similar to mine and her hair was down. Trish was wearing her leopard bikini, a black wrap around skirt, a pair of black flip flops, her hair was down and she had black sunglasses similar to mine.

"Let's go." Brooke said and we walked out. We walked down the path until we found the sand and walked down it to the beach. We found a nice spot in the sun and in the shade. We sat our beach towels down before laying on it, covering our sunglasses over our eyes. We sighed at the same time before putting our hands behind our heads. "Where are the cute guys?" Cassidy asked, sitting up. She pulled her sunglasses down a little so that we could see her eyes while she looked around for the guys.

"I don't know, don't care." I said as I sat up and took out a book from my bag. "Uh, no reading." Kira said, taking my book. "But, but... fine!" I said and sighed before looking around. "Where _are _the cute guys?" Brooke asked, sitting up too. "We're right here." We heard a familiar voice. All of us were now sitting up and we turned around to see the guys we hate most in the world. "What are _you _doing here?" I asked, standing up, facing Austin.

"Oh, you know, came to check out the hot ladies, but found ugly ones." He said. I was kind of hurt by that, but I would never show or say that directly to him. "I think you're looking at yourself in the mirror." Trish said. "Nope, we can't 'cause you broke it with your ugliness." Dez said. "Guys, I thought we came here to swim and check out girls." Elliot said. I was thankful that he was trying to help. "Elliot, if you don't like it then you go swim and check out girls." Dallas said.

Elliot sighed, but stayed. "Dork, what are you doing at MMC?" Austin asked. "Uh, 'dork' has a name." Cassidy said. "Yeah, and it's Ally." Brooke said. "Wow, Cassidy, I can't believe you haven't found someone to suck their faces." Dallas said. "Dallas, shut the heck up. No one wants your opinion on crap." Trish said. "You know, maybe I should shut up. You guys are crap." Dallas said. I was glaring at Austin and he had a smirk on his face, looking down at me.

"Austin, why haven't you talked?" I asked before going my toes and putting my mouth near his ear. "Cat got your tongue?" I whispered before pulling away. He had a chocked face and the girls and I laughed. "See you around, boys." Brooke said and we all winked at them before grabbing our stuff and walking away. On our way to our cabin, we cracked up laughing at the boys' faces before we left. We walked in our cabin and gaped at the huge mess.

"What happened?" I asked. "Ugh, I bet it was them." Cassidy said before picking up the stuff on the floor. We started helping her and at least thirty minutes after our room was clean, even cleaner then before. I sighed and sat down on my bed. "That was exhausting." Kira said and we nodded. "So, how was clean up?" We heard someone ask and looked up to see Austin, Dez, Elliot, Dallas and Trent. We glared at them, making them laugh and as they walked off, we groaned and fell back on our beds.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Hope you enjoyed, now R&amp;R please!<strong>


End file.
